


Jumper Cable Lips

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper Cable Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For Jiggles.

“This is ridiculous.”

 

“Shh.”

 

“I mean, I bought the damned thing, you can at least let me see it.” Ellen complained, straining to peek underneath the soft scarf currently tied around her head to shield her eyes from probably the best thing she would ever see in her life.

 

“I look ridiculous in this thing, I’m having second thoughts,” Ellen heard Patty grumble dryly, then, the sound f something adjusting.

 

“Don’t you dare take it off, you agreed to this. Can I PLEASE look?” Ellen pressed her hands together pleadingly offering a pout she hoped would help her case.

 

“Well—“ Patty sighed, “—I guess we should get this over with, go ahead.”

 

Ellen can barely contain her giddiness as she reaches behind her head and pulled he scarf loose so it slipped easily away form her eyes.

 

“Wow…” She exclaimed breathlessly. Sure, Patty’s hair was mussed from the heated make out session in the car earlier, and that corset lined Dolce & Gabbana bodysuit she had been wearing underneath her dress did more than flatter the blonde’s figure, and yes, okay, she was still wearing those ridiculously sexy four inch heels that made those toned legs of hers look impossibly long, but that wasn’t what Ellen was most excited to see tonight. It was the deep blue dildo strapped to Patty’s hips.

 

The straps disappeared against the embroidered lace of Patty’s undergarments as she stood at a mere four foot distance from Ellen with her hands on her hips and a questioning look on her face.

 

“I mean, it feels fine, but maybe I should take this thing off and see—“ She reached for the zipper in the left side of the bodysuit.

 

“No, not yet.” Ellen exclaimed quickly, and then held both her hands out, her fingers eagerly beckoning the way a child would reach for a bowl of ice cream. “Come here.”

 

Smirking, Patty moved slowly towards the younger woman, who stood and met her half way before wrapping one arm securely around the blonde’s waist, crushing their body’s together as she held the back of her head with her free hand. The dildo poked Ellen the harder she pulled Patty against her and they both moaned with the friction.

 

Patty liked it when Ellen kissed her this way, with purpose and an almost uncontrollable desire that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

 

“Leave this on, and the shoes.” Ellen said softly once she pulled away, keeping her lips close enough to still graze Patty’s.

 

Patty leaned in and Ellen backed away, a game she played often when she wanted to get her way.

 

“Fine,” Patty finally agreed, capturing Ellen in another kiss. She tugged at the brunette’s bottom lip with her teeth and then kissed it lightly, before walking her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she could push her back onto the mattress, where the younger woman landed with a soft ‘hmph’.

 

Ellen’s head swam. They had been at a business meeting, wining and dining possible contacts, and they’d forgotten, with the wining, about the actual dining. Now, the bourbon was working its magic she felt lightheaded for only a moment before lifting her head in time to see Patty come close enough to nudge Ellen’s knees apart with one of her own.

 

Ellen pulled herself higher up the bed, then waited with bated breath while Patty followed, crawling over Ellen’s lean frame seductively until she was directly above her on all fours, kissing the younger woman thoroughly for a while, until Ellen was groping Patty, outlining every curve of her body with both hands, molding her breasts in her palms, which then slid down her torso, her waist and hips, and then pulled her own dress up past her hips, groaning her frustration.

 

“Patty, come on.”

 

Laughing, Patty kissed her way down Ellen’s body, trailing down her neck and chest as she slipped both hands over Ellen’s bare thighs before slipping them underneath for a firm grasp. She pulled her a little, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of Ellen’s thighs. The underwear was done for, it took only one tug to rip the delicate thing off and Patty flung it somewhere over her head.

 

The older woman pulled Ellen closer still, until she could tease her with just the tip of the phallus. She traced the younger woman’s slit with it, watching voraciously until Ellen parted her legs wider, giving Patty the opportunity to tease Ellen a little more, coaxing every inch of moisture on the way with the dildo, slipping over the clit and around, drawing out every little moan she could elicit from the brunette, who was doing everything but thrust her hips against Patty.

 

Her hands were dug into the mattress and her hips gyrated softly. Patty held the head only centimeters inside and Ellen held her breath, releasing a heavy, relief-filled sigh when it slipped deeper, little by little with every measured thrust of Patty’s hips, until Ellen felt herself filled with it, Patty’s hips moved against her as Ellen gasped and lifted her head, panting when Patty stilled and smirked back.

 

Granting a silent permission, Ellen flopped back down and braced herself with one hand on the headboard as Patty’s hips drew back, and then forward, firmer than before.

 

Patty found herself fixated, by the wave-like rhythm and thrust of Ellen’s hips, and the way she moaned as the ridges of the dildo worked against her slippery folds. As Patty began to slam her hips against Ellen’s, there was a blissful, gentle slapping sound of flesh against flesh and Patty could feel the gentle throbbing between her own legs grow to a painful pulsating and she closed her eyes and threw her head back with a desperate moan and a breathy, “Oh, god.”

 

With a soft grunt, Ellen perched herself up her elbows and turned her head to face the mirror Patty had,leaning against the wall like a window, perfectly aligned so that she could see the entire image.

 

Ellen’s cocktail dress was hiked up to her waist, it was a simple black dress that didn’t seem to carry much fabric, only, hunched up like that, all the pleats and layers hung around her sides like drapery. Her hair was fanned out against the bed, her legs were bent and spread wide while Patty, in that delicious designer piece of lingerie, held on and slammed into Ellen as if she could feel her wet and tight around that ridiculous blue dildo. What Ellen would give for a camera right about now.

 

“Jesus—“

 

“You’re such a pervert,” Patty exclaimed teasingly, slowing down a beat as she slowly lowered her body over Ellen’s and settled against her once the younger woman grabbed two handfuls of her bottom and pulled her all the inside. Both women groaned.

 

Patty felt the harsh rise and fall of Ellen’s stomach against her own. Even through the fabric of their clothes, she could feel everything. It was exhilarating.

 

“I cant help it, you look pretty good in expensive underwear,” Ellen said before she nibbled Patty’s ear, exhaling against it and drawing out a coat of goose bumps all over the blonde’s skin.

 

“Thank you,” Patty replied politely, and slowly, carefully, readjusted herself so that her knees were bent, gaining some leverage in order to try a different angle, one that seemed to work, as with just the slightest of shifts, Ellen gasped and found herself opening and closing her mouth, unable to speak as she now dug her fingers into Patty’s back, desperately holding on, writhing and whimpering as she came.

 

The ribs of the dildo grazed her clit as it moved in and out this way and Ellen found that it was so good, her brain had ultimately melted into a single sensation.

 

She felt limp, like a bag of bones, when it was over, and all she could do for a while was kiss Patty, over and over, hoping it would say enough because she couldn’t for the life of her, form a sentence.

 

As soon as her muscles become firm masses again, Ellen turned Patty over, pinning her down with both hands, pressing down on the blonde’s wrist as Ellen looked down on her with a sated and settled expression.

 

“Kiss me,” Patty asked quietly and Ellen smiled as she leans down and pressed her lips to Patty’s. When she pulled back, she stared shyly at Patty before confessing, “The first boy I ever kissed told me I kissed like a fish. I didn’t kiss anyone else for years.”

 

Leaning comfortably against the pillows, her wrists still pinned above her head, Patty smirked and chuckled sardonically, “Thank god, you don’t do that anymore.”

 

“What? Kiss like a fish?”

 

“Kiss boys.”

 

Ellen laughed, kissed her lover once again before Patty could comment on the snort that escaped her.

 

“I have to confess something,” Patty started, leaning into Ellen’s mouth as she kissed along her jawline.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“This wasn’t my first time using one of these.”

 

Ellen raised her head and stared down at the blonde, her jaw dropped, “You filthy little liar!”

 

Patty laughed and lifted her head to peck Ellen’s chin once before dropping her head back onto the pillow. “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to be the first to break me in.”

 

“Well, I’ve got a few ideas maybe I can still break you in.”

 

“I’m sure you can.”

 

*******

 

 


End file.
